ANGELIC VISION
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: In 3299 A.D the solar system has been destroyed. However humankind has survived & life is very much the same. Darek & Kiyoko, being in the Military, have received a important mission: To track & hunt down enigmatic thief Hayate. They run into trouble & assassin Mizuki. Meanwhile Zelgos & Misaki are graduating magic school but must first pass a trial Their planets are soon attacked


_**AMETHYST-GEM: Okie Dokie Readers I know these originals don't get much attention but WE are trying really hard to get this out there... **_

_**I'm starting here...**_

_**I know I have some amazing readers and followers so do me this one favor please**_

_**My amazing boyfriend has written this. These are just two chapters of many that have already been written...**_

_**If you review more will come**_

_**Keep in mind this isn't mine. I take no credit...NONE!  
**_

_**Tons of love**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Darek and Kiyoko**_

In the vasts of space there lie many planets and stars. A particular blue planet known as Pluto stands out on its own, with many stars that can be seen around it. A glowing light begins to grow from the center of the once icy planet, for time has passed into the year 3299 A.D. The once distant sun is now a red giant that has stopped close to the once lonely planet. The light at the center of the planet grows at a rapid speed, soon to cover the whole planet. A flash of light flickers from the planet, and then several more. The light fades away into a dense ball at the center, instantly the planet collapses within itself and explodes. Through the space dust a massive ship flies through the center of where the planet used to be. The ship looks like it could be a metallic blimp, with sharp edges and about eight engines in the back. Below the ship several balls of light and flickering flashes can be seen. A massive battle is being held between two command ships and several fighter ships. One fighter ship screams through the battle zone and closes in on the carrier blimp. A beam of purple light flashes out of the enemy ship as the fighter is instantly disintegrated in an explosion. Behind the explosion come two more fighter ships that spin out of the dust and debris. One ship with red strips on the side wings and the other with light pink strips. The movements that these ships made show how skilled the pilots are. The two ships glisten and shine their brilliant silver color as they barrel roll and dodge enemy attacks as they close in on the carrier.

From one of the two ships comes the voice of a male.

"Be more careful, you almost got caught in that."

The pink ship makes a quick spin to dodge a rock left over from the planets debris and responds with a young female voice. "Sorry but this is my first time on an actual mission. I'll be more cautious." The two ships draw closer to the enemy ship which is about the size of a small planet. The pink ship fires what appears to be a blue ball at first but it picks up speed and shows to be a missile of some kind. The missile does not hit the enemy ship but instead detonates about 50 yards before impact, as the missile explodes a blue wave passes around the enemy ship revealing a shield of some kind. "That should do it; we can head back to our ship now. The enemy Specter-Shield has been disabled."

Said the female as they turned to head back for there ship. Several more flashes and explosions appear around them in the background as they head back, shooting and dodging a few more rocks from the left over planet. Approaching there massive silver battleship the red ship docks first as a massive explosion appears outside the ship, the pilot from the red ship jumps out to see the enemy ship explode and break into pieces, his uniform is a light red leather suit. As the pink ship lands the pilot gets out, she is wearing the same suit only pink which she filled out very well, slim body type and stood at an average height of 5'3. She takes off her helmet to reveal a young girl with light blue hair and violet eyes. She brushes back her hair as it falls back down to her chin. "It's not long but it still gets in the way sometimes." The girl said to the male pilot.

The male pilot looked at her through his helmet visor with a disturbed face and annoyed expression. "I really don't have time to talk about your hair right now Kiyoko. We still have to report back to the bridge if you forgot." The male pilot stood taller at 5'6 with a semi-muscular build, broad shoulders, big arms, and always tried to walk tall.

The size of the hanger would put anyone in aw who has never seen it before, made up of several floors with dozens of ships coming and going to and from the battle. The floors and walls were made up of silver, white and black panels. The hangar was almost like a living thing with all the people running around doing their respective jobs.

Kiyoko scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue out a little.

"No I haven't forgotten, but Darek I umm." Kiyoko starts nervously.

The male pilot who had started to walk toward the hangers exit stopped and turned his head. "What is it?"

Kiyoko could only look at him with a depressed face. "I'm sorry about what happened out there, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Don't worry about it Kiyoko, you did just fine. This is your first real combat battle in space is it not? So just take it easy." Darek responds reassuringly. Kiyoko smiled and ran up to him and they started to walk toward the exit together.

"Right, thank you Darek."

As the two reach the exit door Darek stops and turns. "Oh yea, I almost forgot to take this off." Darek removes his helmet to reveal light brown hair hinted toward blond that stretches down to his brown eyes. His hair was stuck to his forehead from all the sweat; from behind his head almost looked like a brown bowling ball.

The hangar doors flew open to reveal a long hallway lined with the same style doors that led to the other hangars. At first glance these halls look so incredible from the sheer size of them, staring straight down one is almost hypnotizing to the eyes. The walls were covered in panels, computer monitors and security clearance palm scanners. The ceiling isn't really a ceiling at all, its mostly made up of seemingly endless conduits and piping that house god knows what, probably everything ranging from oxygen to napalm. As the pair walked down the corridor Kiyoko began to wonder to herself, *I wonder how much is spent on paying for all of this equipment, wouldn't it be simpler to just have a desk at the beginning of the hanger bay with a palm reader an someone to confirm it an than they can tell us which hangar we would be leaving from?* she thought *wouldn't something like that save money? I guess it doesn't really matter ever since my surge armor invention.*

Her thought was interrupted by Darek,

"Kiyoko?!" Darek says with a stern voice. She quickly looks around at her surroundings and sees that she is facing a wall. "What are you doing?" Darek cuts in.

Kiyoko stairs at him for a second, *What does he want, I was right in mid-thought. What could he possibly... Oh ya, we still need to make our report.*

Darek turns and begins to walk away and yells back over his shoulder, "Quit daydreaming kid we still got work to do."

*KID!* Kiyoko thinks to herself. She starts to quickly walk up behind him and places her fists on her hips and begins to mimic what Darek told her with her tongue out, while walking straight backed and keeping her head high looking very cocky, all in an attempt to make fun of Darek. She failed to notice that Darek had turned around and was watching her entire act.

"That's quite a show you're putting on." Darek exclaims. Kiyoko's face turns bright red as she is in mid-step with tongue prodding out. She rights herself and they begin again to walk together.

*Killjoy* Kiyoko thinks to herself.

*Stupid kid* Darek thinks. Finally they reach the elevator and step inside. Darek takes his place at the back of the elevator and tries to straighten himself out to look presentable to the commander. Kiyoko steps to the panel and decides what button to push. After about a minute of this Darek turns around to see that Kiyoko is still deciding which button to push. "Now what are you doing?" he interjects.

"I'm hungry and I'm trying to find the floor with the cafeteria on it. Ah I got it!" she exclaims excitedly.

"We need to make our report before anything else, which is our top priority." He walks over and presses the button for the command deck.

"But I'm hungry, cant we eat first?" Kiyoko whines.

Darek grunts, "Absolutely not, the mission always comes first! You know that!"

"That's all you ever care about is "the mission", for once come on loosen up and take a chance, the command deck isn't going any where, we can take time out!"

"Why do you always do this, you're always thinking with your stomach and not your head!" Darek yells.

"And your always thinking about the mission and NOTHING else, that's all that's up in that head of yours isn't it, just business right?!" She retorts. Their argument carries on as the elevator starts to rise. People passing by the elevator doors on other floors can hear them as they pass going up.

"You shouldn't be eating this much anyway, look at you, soon you are gonna need a bigger suit!" *uh oh, that last one I think crossed the line, dammit I always do that, I wonder how she is gonna take that one* Darek thought to himself, then he looked over at her. Fire had welled up in her eyes, and the clenched fist said that pain was on the way. *Dammit I always take it too far, this is gonna hurt.* Darek thought, as he braced for impact.

Kiyoko filled with rage *Oh you bastard, now your dead* she thought.

Brought her fist up, lunged forward and began to point at Darek and screamed "Maybe if you could actually get a girl in your life for once instead of always screwing it up, you would know how to act around them!"

By this time Darek is crouched in the fetal position in the corner of the lift. He peeks out from behind his arm which he was using as a shield to see if it's safe to stand up. "Killjoy!" she screams.

"Stupid kid!" he yells back, getting back to his feet.

"Meathead!"

"Fatass!"

"Workaholic!"

"ROOKIE!" As the insults keep flying back and forth between the two, by now the elevator doors had opened and a small gathering of people had formed in front of the doors with Darek and Kiyoko's commanding officer standing squarely at the front of the herd.

"He hem" the commander coughs.

The two fighting in the lift pause in mid insult with fingers and fists raised to look over and see a very stern faced commander standing before them with his arms folded behind his back. "ATTEN-HUT!" the commander shouts.

There stood the leading commander of the ship. A tall man standing at 6'1 with wavy dark blue spiked hair, medium build and dark blue eyes that could pass for a night time sky. If people in the station didn't know who he was he would be passed by and over looked all the time with his plain features.

The two instantly stand at attention and await their due scolding.

"Darek Darshan, Kiyoko Tenshi, when you two are finished bitching about nothing, I'll be waiting for your report on the command deck, is that clear?" he scolded.

"YES SIR COMMANDER KOJI!" They both say in unison.

"Dismissed." Koji finishes.

The door closes and is the only thing that can be heard on the entire floor.

Reaching the command deck, after a quick side mission to the bathroom to right themselves, the two of them stand in front of the commander.

The command deck resembles a snow globe. It's a large circular glass room and everyone inside is trapped in some way, either by the military or under the iron fist of their commanding officer, or in Darek and Kiyoko's cases both. The command chair located on the upper deck allowing its occupant to oversee the travel of the ship as well as all his or her subordinates. Consisting of three decks there are a total of twenty work stations ranging from driving the ship to controlling its weapons.

Darek swallows hard just as he finishes reporting on the mission.

"Very good Darek, it seems that both of you are wanted back on Karogen for your next mission. You will both leave when you are ready. Dismissed." Koji exclaimed.

Darek and Kiyoko both breathe a sigh of relief upon reaching the elevator. "I guess there is no rest for us today." Darek said aloud.

Kiyoko looks up at him and says, "I just hope its nothing to complicated, something short and simple." Kiyoko prays.

Quickly readying themselves to return home, they separate from each other and go to their rooms agreeing to meet up back at the hangar. Kiyoko arrived at her living quarters to pack her things. A luxurious twenty by twenty room with a full bath and a view of the ever repetitive looking vast space. "Only the best for Karogen's finest," She chuckles to herself. As she packs she stares out into space and thinks to herself. *It has been some time since I was on Karogen, I wonder what's been going on while I was away.*

One hour after receiving their orders they both arrive at the hanger, Kiyoko was wearing a light blue jean skirt with a thin pink leather top that had cuts where the shoulders would be. Darek had on dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a red and black short sleeve leather jacket. Both of them board the transport to take them home. "I can't wait; we finally get to go home. Even if it's for a short time it will be nice to walk on actual ground and not in a space ship for once, don't you agree?" Kiyoko asked.

Darek began to daydream for a moment as he quietly began to talk. "One year. It's been a whole year since I have been on Karogen. I have almost forgotten what it looks like. Our ancestors found the planet shortly after Earth was destroyed by the sun years ago. They say the planet is almost exactly the same as Earth used to be. There is nothing on the planet for me; I became a soldier after my parents died. I have no friends or family there anymore."

"Hey, you got me you ungrateful prick!" She said jokingly in an attempt to raise his spirits. Kiyoko looked at him and then looked down at the floor with a sad face and thought to herself. *It must be hard to be alone. I don't know why but I feel the same way sometimes.*

One of the pilots of the shuttle came over to them and sat down. "We are almost there so have your stuff ready. You should be able to see the planet now and we will be landing in about three minutes." He explained.

Kiyoko quickly ran over to a side window with excitement. "Really we can see the planet already!? Wow, this is great! It's been some time since I have seen Karogen too." Peering out the window, a beautiful greenish-blue planet can be seen.

Darek awoke from resting his eyes only to see the beautiful backside of Kiyoko bent over looking out the window. *Dammit, why cant I have a girl, Kiyoko is nice and all, however her and I don't connect in that way, she really is a great friend though, I can always trust her to cover my back.* Darek thought to himself.

"Are you staring at my ass?!" Kiyoko cuts in, in Darek's mid-train of thought.

"Uh, um, what?!" a very startled Darek exclaims.

Kiyoko just roles her eyes and than feels pity towards him. *Poor Darek, I really can't remember the last time I saw him with a girl. He better not make a pass at me, ewwww, I don't even want to imagine that. Just friends, that's how I want it to be between me and him.* Darek starts to fall back into his slumber. *Well the least I can do is try to find someone special for him. Yea I think that's what I will do.* Kiyoko plans.

The shuttle then lands in front of a high security military base sitting in the shadow of a giant tower. Darek grabs the pilot by his shoulder and asks, "Hey what is that tower anyway? I have always wanted to know."

The pilot looks back at him and explains, "That's commander Koji's private estate, only the best for him right? Haha!" The pilot walked off with a jealous laugh.

The two of them gather their stuff and begin to walk up the many stairs to the main gate. Reaching the top Darek re-takes in his surroundings since he hasn't seen the surface in over a year. The military base looked more like a high profile academy. Sidewalks of white brick to match all the buildings, Trees lining every walkway, perfectly cut grass and sculpted bushes. All very green and white, all very, very bright. If everyone who worked there didn't know better this place could pass for an insane asylum based on looks alone. "Hey Darek, what do you think the commander's want with us now?" Kiyoko asked curiously.

Darek kept walking as he responded. "Don't know, but our commander on the ship said it was another mission so don't expect to stay to long."

They entered the front doors of the Karogen Special Forces Headquarters, and walked to the front desk. "Sergeant Darek Darshan and Private First Class Kiyoko Tenshi reporting." Darek announces, to no one in particular except the officer sitting there. The private in the chair points to the main door up the stairs. They both nod in understanding and begin to make their way to the main hall.

"It always sounds so demeaning when we get announced like that, 'Amazing super fantastic Sergeant Darek and the not so great, needs a lot of practice PFC Kiyoko.'" Kiyoko complains to Darek.

He chuckles, "c'mon, don't put yourself down like that, you will get your chance to rise in the rankings. Chin up, lets go make this report to the big boys."

The two of them entered the main hall of the temple and the lights were shut off as a spot light appeared above them and then another one appeared in front of them revealing a long table with several people sitting down watching them. One of the men at the table crossed his arms. *Who the hell designed the lighting in this place?* they questioned at the same time.

"Young girl, you are wanted in the room to your right. We must speak with Darek alone for now." The voice at the end of the table boomed.

Kiyoko nodded her head and exited the room to enter another room just like the last one only a bit smaller.

A voice came from a dark area of the room. "You are Kiyoko Tenshi of the Protacons correct? Your race is famous for being able to create technology far more advanced than any other is that correct?" The mysterious voice asked.

Kiyoko stood straight and swallowed. "Yes sir, that is correct. I am also the inventor of the Surge Armor."

The man pulled out a file and opened it. "Yes I see, interesting. You have a very low combat record but it says here that you know hand to hand combat, and it also shows that you have only been on one mission so far. We have some more use for you. But it won't be as easy as your last mission."

Back in the other room where Darek is, he also is receiving a mission as one of the men behind the table begins to talk to him. "Darek, it seems that your last mission went over well. I hope that new girl didn't slow you down or anything." The man pulls out a file and begins to look over it. "It seems that you have a high success rate on your missions. You have not failed a single one yet. This is very impressive. I also see here you joined the military at the early age of 14. Why so soon?" The man questioned.

Darek sighed and breathed in heavy for his explanation, "Why? Why not, I have no one, my parents died while I was still a baby; I have no memory of them whatsoever. The only family that I have now is the military; it's the only one I have ever known."

"But why the military, why not become a scientist or better yet a teacher you already know how to lead, why else would we give you your own squad if we didn't believe that you could lead?" The commander continued to question.

"As weird as it may sound I require more adventure in my life and the military just seemed like a good way to fulfill that need." He exclaimed.

The commander was still not satisfied and continued with more questions, "So what did you do from when you were a baby till you joined the military?"

Darek struggled to respond annoyed with all the questions but he didn't want to piss off his commanding officers, "I was raised in orphanages but kept getting moved around because I always ran off on my own since I hate being stuck in one place for too long."

"What then?" the commander continued.

"That's it, I did that until I joined the military," Darek's head was pounding now; he reached up and rubbed the side of his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry so much into your life, we all just don't know that much about you and wanted to know more especially if you keep succeeding on these missions we will see a lot more of you," The commander explained.

"It's alright," Darek gritted his teeth *Just get on with it, this is such a waste of time, I could die on any one of these missions so why do they pretend to care?* Darek thought to himself.

"So you have a high success rate however it says here that you don't have a very high strategic level. How is that Darek?"

Darek struggles to answer the question. "I guess its luck sir."

The man glares at Darek. "Luck you say. Well in that case we have another mission for you. I am assigning you and Kiyoko to the same mission again; you may bring up to five additional people with you. You're going to need them. I want you to find, capture and bring back a wanted thief. He has been stealing our technology and some other valuables to the military for some time now and is wanted in many other places as well so it's important that we get to him first. You will receive all the information on him later, that is all for now Darek."

Kiyoko then walks into the room where Darek is and they leave together.

As they walk down the stairs Kiyoko smiles at him. "Looks like we are on another mission together."

The both of them walk into a field with some trees and sit down to rest for a while. Staring up at the sky which had only a few clouds in it they could feel the light wind blowing their hair. Darek lies back in the grass and rests his eyes.

"Isn't it nice out Darek?" Kiyoko interrogated. Darek remained silent as he laid down in the grass. "Hey, your not falling asleep are you?" She questioned again.

Darek opened his eyes and looked over at Kiyoko. "No, I was just thinking."

Kiyoko sat up with a joyful face. "Good, cause I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." The two of them walked off toward the main city where some construction is taking place. Stepping onto the hard paved road the light begins to fade away in front of them as the sun sets. The setting sunlight warmed their faces. Kiyoko looked up to Darek and asked, "So, who do you think we have to find?"

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Zelgos the Spectral**_

A great distance from the planet Karogen, almost on the other end of the galaxy lies another planet which is a tinted light red color. The planet has very few rivers running on the surface. The vast deserts of rock and sand give the planet its red glow. Going down to the planet, buildings can be seen in the form or what would appear to be stone towers and what look to be old temple like buildings in the form of Gothic architecture. As old as they look, the buildings are quite new and sturdy. A group of people walk down the road as they gossip, another group of men are down the road working on a building. The clothes here are different from Karogen, as everyone is wearing what seems to be either a cloak or a robe. There aren't many trees on this planet, but the planet has grass in most of the areas where people are.

A temple like building stands out in the open with a few trees around it, as an 18 year old boy could be seen through one of the glass windows he is resting at a desk with his hand on his chin as if he is about to fall asleep. The boy's jet-black hair is a little past his eyes, as he slowly starts to slip down his arm to fall asleep on the desk. "Zelgos dammit, how many times have I told you not to fall asleep in my classroom!?" the teacher scowled. The boy is awoken by a piece of chalk that had just hit him right in the head. Rubbing his head the boy finally opened his light green eyes to stair at his teacher.

"Yea, yea. I can't help it, your class is boring. I mean it's just the basics right? I think we all know how to use magic properly." Zelgos responded.

The teacher had an extremely frustrated look on his face and almost looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"Zelgos, just because you have your graduation ceremony tomorrow does not mean I can't give you some more homework!" The teacher yelled.

The boy looked back at his teacher with an annoyed face as a bell rang for there dismissal from the classroom. "Ok everyone, that's it for today. Good luck to you all at the graduation tomorrow, if you have any questions feel free to ask me." The teacher offered. Zelgos gathered his books and started to walk out the door.

Walking down the hall he had many people staring at him, he can hear some of them gossiping about him. Zel could hear them say, "He thinks he's so much better than the rest of us. Have you seen his test scores?" As they continue to talk Zelgos just keeps walking toward the exit. As he is about to reach the door he hears his name called out.

"Hey Zelgos. Wait up." A woman shouts. A girl with short light purple hair and violet eyes runs up to him out of breath. The girl is wearing a small white and purple robe.

"Misaki? What are you doing here?" Zelgos asked.

The girl picked her head up after catching her breath and smiled at Zelgos.

"I thought we could walk home together and maybe, get something to eat?" Misaki replied shyly.

Zelgos widened his eyes with a big smile as he opened the door and walked out with Misaki. "That's a great idea; I haven't eaten anything in an hour so I'm starving!" He replied excitedly.

Misaki giggled as she placed a hand up to her lip to show shyness.

"Don't eat to much thou, your starting to go overboard Zelgos." She said. The two of them started walking down the road.

Zelgos and Misaki are two of the brightest students in their class. Zel of course leads his class in exceptional skill and knowledge of his race and their abilities. He trains hard to better himself and is always striving to be the best. Zelgos hates humans and will kill one on sight if given that chance. Always ready for a fight Zelgos can sometimes be extremely cocky and arrogant in his actions and causes him to make mistakes.

Misaki is a straight A student when it comes to studies, but as far as performance goes she is extremely lacking mostly due to the fact that she scares easily and always second guesses her abilities.

These two are whenever possible inseparable. At first glance they appear to be a couple, but in reality they are just the best of friends. However underneath how Misaki feels on the surface she really cares for Zel, but cant bring herself to tell him how she really feels.

Misaki kept talking, finally Zelgos stopped in front of a noodle and rice place. "Hey, how about this place. It just opened so we should give it a try, and how many times have I told you to call me Zel?"

Misaki smiled back at him laughing and patted his head. "Ok, sorry. Now let's get some food."

The two of them walked off of the gravel road and sat down inside. The chairs were old fashion and the floor was wooden as well as the tables. The restaurant was about the size of two bedrooms so it wasn't that big but also not that small.

There were about four other customers besides them as a woman came up to the table they were at. "Welcome, what can I get for you today?"

Zelgos looked over the menu and then back over at the woman. "We will just have some fried rice and some B.B.Q noodles please." The women took the menu and started to walk away as another women walked over and placed a pitcher of water with a lemon in it and two tea cups at there table then walked away. Misaki had a depressed and somewhat worried face on her as she looked down at the table and Zel poured some water for her. "What's the matter Misaki? You don't seem like your usual energetic self today." Questioned Zel.

Misaki looked up at him and took a sip of her water. "No it's nothing, I was just thinking of graduation tomorrow. I'm a little nervous." She said.

Zel put his cup of water down and rubbed his thumb on the top of it. "I'm sure you will be fine, the graduations are not that hard from what I heard and you're pretty strong anyway. So don't worry about it so much, try and have fun. We get to graduate tomorrow and go on to our college training remember."

A woman walked over to them with their food and placed it down in front of them along with the bill. "Finally our food is here. Alright let's not worry about that anymore and enjoy the food." Zel said practically drooling over his food.

Misaki smiled at him and grabbed her bowl but then quickly looked back at him to say something but Zel had already lost himself inside his bowl of food as some pieces were flying out of the bowl. She just smiled back at him and started to eat her food.

The sun begins to fade in the distance as the two of them walk outside of the restaurant and looked up at the sky as some stars can be seen. "It's getting kinda late so we better head back home, we have to get rest for graduation tomorrow. Thanks for the food and I will see you tomorrow ok." Zel said as he was walking down the street away from Misaki and the restaurant. Misaki watched him walk away and waved goodbye as the light outside the restaurant where she was standing started to dim and go out.

The next morning Zel awoke and quickly got out of bed. His room had a lot of old food trays and boxes lying around. Quickly getting dressed into his blue/grey robe he walked outside. Surprisingly Zel has a nice house that his parents left to him when they left for a mission together set unto them from the high spectrals, however they never returned.

Misaki was sitting out in front waiting for him. Perched up on his fence she stares down at the street dangling her legs off in a daydream. "Misaki, how long have you been there?" Zelgos asked.

She got up and brushed herself off. "Not long, only about ten minutes. We better hurry up, the graduation starts soon."

Both of them walked down the gravel road together. There were a lot of students practicing magic on the side of the road as a few of them were walking toward the graduation as well. Finally arriving at an extremely large and old temple that had stone pillars and what seemed to be grass growing on the sides of the wall. Misaki and Zel wish each other good luck as they separate to receive instructions for there graduation. Zel enters a room with several other students in it as a teacher comes out of another room and begins to explain to them what they must do.

"Ok everyone, listen up. Behind me is a door that leads to this temples main hall. The hall is about as big as a normal field so you should have enough room to run around and use your magic without any trouble. Now, I will start to call you by name and you will be paired with another member in another section of the temple. Your job here is to use your skills and defeat the summon that is called into the area, you do not have to work with your partner but it will help if you use teamwork. As you all know, if you can not kill the summon, you will not be accepted as a Spectral and the summon will kill you. All of the elders are here to watch you so show them what you all have learned in your classes. I will now start to call names, when you hear your name walk through the door and the graduation will begin. After your battle, you may access the upper levels of the temple to watch everyone else's graduation ceremony. Good luck to you all." The teacher finished and started to call off names. Zel stands over by a wall to lean up against it while he waits. He watches as everyone enters the temples arena.

*I wonder how Misaki did. Well I hope I get called soon so I can see how she did. She was pretty nervous yesterday and didn't say much.* He thought to himself.

About one hour passes by and only three people remain standing in the room with Zel. "Zelgos, you're up now. Step right through that door and good luck." The teacher announced. Zel shot forward with excitement and ran through the door.

*Finally my turn. Alright this is going to be easy!* Zel thought as he ran into the temple arena. His feet hit the rock floor hard as he came out from behind a large stone pillar charging his way into the main clearing. The room had a high ceiling with numerous rocks and large boulders that any smart fighter would use to their advantage. Zel threw a glance up towards the ceiling and caught the eyes of all the high spectrals watching him. He smiled to himself knowing that he was the star of the show. *Well I guess I'll give them a show worth cheering about.* He thought to himself. Just then he tried to come to a sudden stop just in time to stare up at the summon that was in front of him. It looked like a combination of a Dragon and a Tiger. Zelgos studied his opponent carefully. It had wings, sharp claws and fangs. *Typical beast of burden type, this one is already over.* He thought. The beast was about three times his size so it wasn't all that big and not all that small either. Zel relaxed out of his ready position disappointed in his opponent and reached up to brush his hair back. As he reached up he glanced back over at his enemy in time to see the blazing ball flying in his direction. * Hmph, well this I did not expect.* Casually Zel reached up and swatted the attack away and made a crater in the wall to his left. The crowd cheered and filled Zelgos with excitement. The beast snarled and roared back at him.

Zel glanced around only for a moment but not to hard, and noticed that he didn't have a partner. *Oh well, I don't need a partner for this anyway. I will just have to have fun with this.*With that being said, Zel launched himself toward his target with great speed. Holding out his right hand in front of him, a light blue ball began to form in front of his palm. Right before reaching the summon he jumped into the air toward its head and the ball grew a solid center core with a glowing blue aura around it. Zel threw the ball at the summons head and froze it. *The spell only lasts ten seconds but that's plenty of time for me.* He thought then kicked off the beast's right ear as it shattered into frozen shards on the ground. His enemy unfroze and groaned in pain as it ran for him with its claws ready to attack. Zel had his back turned away from the summon and was kneeling on the ground with one arm on his knee. "Sorry but your just way to slow!" Zel shouted to raise his spirits. Zel then placed his left hand on the ground in front of him as a giant rock pillar came out of the ground behind him and hit the summon in the stomach sending it soaring through the air and came tumbling to the ground landing on its spine into a rock bed. The crowed roared with applause and cheers all around the stadium, the sound echoed and bounced off the walls and into Zel's ears. He raised his arms in triumph. *Look at them eat it up* He boasted to himself.

*Well that didn't look fun.* Zel thought to himself as he glanced over at his now quivering defeated opponent. Zel moved his eyes up for a moment to where a group of small boulders and a few trees were. "What!? That's impossible, but how!?" he said nervously. Appearing from behind the tree, Misaki walked out with a scared face and headed over to Zel. "Misaki what are you doing here? Wait, you must be my partner for this, but why aren't you fighting?" Zel asked quickly in case another opponent was on the way.

Misaki looked at him with an ashamed and trembling face. "I'm not as strong as everyone else and my magic isn't that great ether. I have only been able to use fire spells well. I don't think I can do this, but I don't want to fail everyone, what should I do?" She asked. Misaki is so scared she wants to scream. Zel scratched the back of his head and looked back at the summon which was getting back up and readying for another attack.

"Hey, I got an idea then. How about I give you an open shot at the summon and I'll knock it over to you and you can use one of your fire spells? How's that?" He asked the now shaking Misaki.

Misaki looked up at him with watery eyes. "Really? Umm, ok I can try." Zel looked over at the half dragon half tiger which was angrily looking over at them.

"Ok here I go Misaki, get ready." Zel ran to the side of the summon as it turned to face him, he used the earth magic spell to make another rock pillar only this one was angled at its jaw to knock it upside down. As the pillar hit the summon it began to fly backward toward Misaki who was readying her fire attack. "Misaki do it NOW!" Zel shouted from the other side of the arena. When Misaki heard this she pushed both hands in front of her as she was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Magma Burst!" As Misaki shouts out, a massive ball of magma is fired from the center of her palms heading toward the summon.

"NO! NOT AT THE HEAD!" Zel tried to shout back but was too late. The fire attack hits the summon right in the mouth. Unfortunately the summon just swallows the attack and lands on its feet in front of Misaki who is now petrified. *Damn that's right, its part dragon so any fire attacks to the head wont work.* Zel thought to himself as he headed over to help Misaki. "Misaki get down!" Zel shouted to her. As Misaki ducks Zel begins to make several hand gestures in a signal type form, after making about four hand signs he then pushes both hands out in front of him as a massive gust of wind blows toward the summon and pushing it away from Misaki before it could attack her. "Don't worry Misaki, you can sit this one out. I will take care of it with my special!"Zel places his wrists together and points his fingers away from each other opening his hands and placing them above his head. Gathering much energy, sparks began to fall from his hands above his head and a static ball begins to form in the center. "Now this will fin..." Zel was cut off as he is suddenly surrounded by what appears to be blue lines of energy. "What the hell is this?" Zel puts his hands down and tries to grab one of the blue bar type energy beams that surround him. Instantly when he touches one, he is electrocuted with a massive amount of voltage. Zel stumbles back and shakes his hand and then looks up to where the elders are in the crowd. "What the hell is going on, and why am I in a cage!?" Zel screams up to elders as he looks at them from over his shoulder. One of the elders steps forward to the end of the upper balcony and looks down to him.

"Be silent young one! The High-Spectrals have seen enough of your power. Your strength is proven to great for that summon." The elder responded. Zel stares back at him with much rage.

"So then why the hell am I in this cage? Let me out so I can kill that thing!" He yells back as he starts to tremble. The elder just continues to stare at him.

"Quiet boy! You don't get it do you. Your fellow students have graduated with their own power, your partner has done nothing so far. If you fight the whole battle for her she will have no pride and could never be accepted as a Spectral. She must do this on her own now, and because you have inflicted too much damage to the summon already it would be unfair to the other students if she fought that summon in its current state." He explains. The elder raised his hand as a flash appeared in the center of the temple arena. Zel rubbed his eyes and tried to glare out and see what had just happened, and his eyes widened.

"What are you thinking, you can't make her fight two summons by her self!" Zel shouts. He was silenced again as the bars of energy shocked him and he fell to his knees in pain. Both of the summons jumped toward Misaki as she trembled in fear. Jumping to the side to avoid one of the attacks, the other summon appeared behind her a smacked her down to the ground as she coughed and spat up blood. "Misaki no!" Zel screamed as he got up and grabbed the bars of energy as they shocked him again, only Zel didn't let go. Griping the bars, Zel attempts to pry them open, but the pain is too great for him as he is sent back to the ground with burning hands. Misaki tries to crawl over to Zel but one of the summons lands on her back legs and she cries out in pain and spits out a gush of blood which lands on Zels arms and face. "I'm not going to just sit here and watch her die old man!" Zel shouts as he places both hands on the ground. At this point Zelgos cannot control his shaking. He focuses his energy to his hands again. The ground around him begins to break and shatter as dust and smoke is being created around him, he is attempting to destroy the ground around him to break the cage. After several moments he stops to let the dust clear, only to reveal that he has done nothing but change the landscaping. In front of Zel, Misaki's body is being tossed around between the two summons like a rag doll."Stop it right now! You have to stop them or she will die!" Zel continued to shout but the summons just kept hitting her and tearing apart her flesh. With great rage and anger, Zel placed his hands in the same position before he was put in the cage and formed the static ball again. "I won't let you do this to her! I'm getting out of this cage right now!" The elder looked down at him and widened his eyes, then made a gesture over to the other two elders. All three elders then placed there hand out toward the cage, the cage then began to glow brighter and brighter as sparks and lighting bolts began to hit Zel. Trying to withstand the pain to finish his attack, Zels body began to smoke from the high voltage being sent threw his body. The elders force one more bolt of energy into the cage which sends Zel into great pain and can no longer take it. Dropping to the floor nearly out of breath and with scars on his body, Zel takes one more look over at Misaki before falling back to the ground.

"Alright that's enough now, she has been dead for some time. You can call off the summons, and bring us the boy. The high-Spectrals want to talk with him." the elder told one of the teachers. The cage disappeared around Zel as the summons started to disintegrate into the air. Zel struggled over to where Misaki's body was and held her body until five teachers arrived to take the body and name him victorious in the graduation.

Zelgos held up her head with one hand and gazed into her lifeless eyes. Zel remained on his knees as he picked her up and held her close. "Misaki, without you I have nothing. Without you… I have no one to make me laugh. Without you I have no one to look forward to seeing… you can't be gone…" He looked back over above his shoulder at the elders still staring down at him. The crowd remained seated shocked at what they were watching. A teacher reached out and touched Zel's shoulder.

"Zelgos, you have passed the graduation. The High-Spectrals wish to speak with you." One of the teachers explained. Zel kept his head down and wiped his face off. He gently placed Misaki down as he got up and started to walk away to the exit doors. "Zelgos, did you hear what we said?" The teacher questioned.

Zel just kept walking and exited the arena. "I don't care about what they want. Tell them that."

AMETHYST-GEM: REVIEW and WE WILL POST THE NEXT TWO!


End file.
